Cover Me in Makeup
by hullosweetpea
Summary: AU/AH: Alec blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's just my sister told me to come back here and look for Magnus Bane." When Isabelle said her new fashion mentor worked part time at a club Alec wasn't prepared for what was under all the makeup. OR the one where Magnus is a drag queen.
1. Introducing the Magnificent Miss M

**A/N: New story! So this is a new realm for me. Normally I write fairly stereotypical Malec stories, but this one is definitely different. I've done quite a bit of research, but I will continue to do research on the topic. I got this idea after listening to Hedwig and Sissy that Walk (I blame my siblings). Hopefully every chapter I will recommend a song, whether it has to do with the chapter or if I listened to it while I was writing it. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Song for this chapter: You and I by Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: (This one is looong): **

**-Cassie Clare for characters**

**-Rick Riordan for a cameo of one of his characters and an idea**

**-Lady Gaga for song lyrics**

**\- Aqua (I can't remember the rest of her name right now) for a certain aspect of a performer's appearance **

**-HIYIM for the drink **

Chapter 1  
Alec's phone was playing #SELFIE, which only meant one thing: Izzy was calling. Looking back on it he shouldn't have made that her ringtone, but she had been so pissed when she found out it was hilarious. Except it was 7:00. In the morning. And regardless that Alec actually was a morning person he did not want his morning coffee interrupted by that. He sighed and unlocked his phone to take the call. "What is it Izzy?"  
"OH MY GOD YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"  
Alec held his phone out far away from his ear so as not to risk anymore damage to his ear. He smiled slightly at his younger sister's enthusiasm. "What?"  
"So you know how for my final project I had to pick some kind of fashion field and find a mentor or whatever?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I just checked my email and Magnus Bane agreed to it!"  
Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "And he would be?"  
He heard Isabelle gasp over the phone. "Only one of the most up and coming designers."  
Alec smiled. "I'm glad for you Izzy."  
"It's going to be great! Hey, I'm suppose to meet him at this club tonight. Do you want to come along? I can text Jace and ask him too."  
Alec sighed and looked down at his coffee as if asking for guidance. "I guess."  
He heard Izzy squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Why is he having you meet him at a club," asked Alec as an afterthought.  
"He works there part time and he has a shift tonight."  
"I thought you said he was a major designer or something?"  
"I said up and coming. He isn't exactly rolling in money at this point in time. Personally I think he just needs a really good show and his career could be made."  
"Okay. If Jace says yes I can swing by his apartment and bring him over to yours."  
There was a pause and Alec could picture Isabelle rolling her eyes. "It's not his apartment. In fact Tessa and Will are coming back soon and then he'll have to go back to living with you. I swear sometimes you wouldn't know they were brothers."  
Alec laughed. "I better go Iz. I have to take pictures today."  
"What is it today?"  
Alec searched his table for the sticky note with the address. "It's an event to promote the arts for kids in schools. Some of the organizers are going to pose as 'statutes'."  
Isabelle made a sound of disgust. "I don't think I could pose for that long. Have fun and see you tonight!"  
"I will." Alec hung up and sighed before collecting his camera and heading out the door, coffee in hand.  
-o-O-o-  
The crisp mid September air whipped around Alec's face and he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. He smiled as he watched small children stare at the "statutes" in awe. Alec had to admit they looked convincing. There were currently five statutes lined up in front of the building. A coppery girl was posed brushing her hair. An alabaster couple was entangled in a sweet embrace. A bronze man was hailing a taxi. A silver coated girl was looking up towards the sky.  
Alec smiled and began taking pictures of the people as well as the crowds fascinated stares. He was amazed at the models ability to hold a pose, but he was a bit unnerved by their eyes. They were the only part of the models' appearance that was "human". A golden girl walked up towards the silver one and posed so that she was standing regal like a goddess. The silver girl unfroze and stretched her neck. "Thanks Rachel!"  
"Hey, could I ask you some questions," asked Alec.  
The girl turned and smiled at him. "Sure can we go to this diner I know? I'm starving."  
Alec grinned. "Sure."  
-o-O-o-  
"What's your name?"  
The silver girl looked up from her menu. "Clary Fray. You?"  
"Alec Lightwood, I'm from The Institute Chronicles. I wanted to ask you some questions about the fund raiser you were doing."  
Clary's face lit up. "It's nice for our program to get some recognition. We do this twice a month to raise money for art programs in schools so they can continue running their programs."  
Alec took some notes. "So are you an artist?"  
A blonde approached the table with a smile. "Hi Clary, who's this?"  
"Kaelie, this is Alec. Alec, Kaelie."  
"Nice to meet you," said Alec.  
"You too. What can I get for you both?"  
"I'll have the biggest chocolate milk shake you can make and a stack of pancakes," said Clary.  
"Same thing," Alec replied tersely.  
Kaelie left, taking the menus with her. "So are you an artist," Alec asked again.  
"I am, among other things. Most of my time is spent on art, but about four to six months a year I work as a stylist for my friend. He's a designer. Compared to other stylists I do less work, but he can always use the extra help when busy and he likes a second opinion."  
Alec scribbled some notes hastily in a note book. "This may be a stupid question, but like a hair stylist or something else?"  
"Oh that's not stupid at all. I'm more of like a second in command. I help find models, help decide which looks go in a show and makeup and hair. I actually don't know why it's called a stylist."  
Kaelie came back with two huge milk shakes and stacks of pancakes. "Call me if you need something!"  
"We sure will," replied Clary.  
Alec took a sip of his shake and sighed at the rush of sugar. "How long have you been a part of this program?"  
Clary was pouring syrup in an intricate pattern over her flapjacks. "Since I was eighteen. I've had a lot of fun and have made some friends on the way. There's this one boy, Julian, who has some amazing work. I know I shouldn't have favorites, but he reminds me of myself at his age."  
"Your program does some direct work with kids?"  
"Yeah, every summer we hold a workshop in the community building. The money we're raising today is going towards it."  
Alec paused in his pancake eating to take a few more notes. "One more thing, can you write down the names of the other members who were out there today?"  
"Of course." Clary took the pen he offered and wrote several names with a flourish.  
Alec looked it over and nodded. "Thank you for your time."  
Clary grinned. "Anytime."  
Alec dropped some money on the table and headed back out to the cool air.  
-o-O-o-  
Alec was looking over some of the pictures he had taken when his phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Alec, where are you? Did you already forget?"  
Alec looked at his clock and saw it read 10:37. He sighed. "Technically Iz we never set a time."  
There was a pause. "Okay you win. Can you meet me at my place and then we can head over. Jace is already here-"  
"Hi Alec!"  
Alec laughed. "Alright, I'll see you then."  
-o-O-o  
"Your fashion guy works here," said Alec in disbelieve.  
The club was lit outside by an old neon sign stating "Pandemonium" and the windows were blacked out. Isabelle nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd meet us after the show. He works backstage."  
"Oh," stated Alec.  
"You would think a fashion designer would do makeup or something," commented Jace.  
"The performers do their own makeup," said Isabelle.  
Jace opened the door to the club. "Then what does he do backstage?"  
Isabelle thought for a bit. "I don't know. He didn't elaborate."  
Jace skipped over the threshold and wiggled his fingers menacingly. "Ooo a mystery."  
The moment they entered the club they were blasted with Blondie. "Of all things..." muttered Isabelle.  
"Your designer," reminded Jace.  
"If he does backstage work why can't you go back there now," asked Alec.  
"He said no one is allowed backstage until the last number. The moment that performer is off stage he said it would be alright for us to head back there," explained Isabelle. "I'm getting a drink. You two want one?"  
"You pick," said Jace.  
"I'll pass," Alec said a bit too loudly to be heard over the music.  
"Suit yourself brother dear," replied Isabelle before walking away towards the bar.  
"What kind of designer works here," said Jace gesturing to the woman singing a cover of one of Blondie's songs on stage.  
"What are you getting at," asked Alec.  
Jace shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know her outfit is a bit...much. And honestly I haven't seen that much makeup on one person since I saw Lady Gaga's picture for Applause."  
The woman ended her song and the few patrons clapped. "Well she's on a stage, maybe it's stage makeup," suggested Alec.  
"I do theatre. That's not stage makeup," argued Jace.  
"That's because you only do plays. Try a musical for once in your life."  
Isabelle came back with a fruity pink drink in a tall glass and a glass of scotch. She passed the tall glass to Jace and took a sip of her scotch.  
"What the hell is this," asked Jace as he analyzed the foreign alcohol.  
"No idea. I asked the bartender for the most obnoxious drink they had," replied Isabelle with an innocent smile.  
"And for the final performance of the night I give you our very own the Magnificent Miss M!" A slightly techno beat started and the performer sauntered on to stage.  
"Should I even be drinking this," asked Jace as he poked the swirly straw in the glass. "And a swirly straw. A _swirly_. _straw_."  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to complain? She did exactly what you wanted."  
"Would it help if I tried it," offered Isabelle.  
"Maybe," mumbled Jace.  
Isabelle took the drink and took a sip. "It's a Robin Scherbatsky."  
"A what," asked Alec.  
"A Robin Scherbatsky. It's from How I Met Your Mother."  
Jace and Alec gave her confused looks.  
"I was watching it with Simon. Hey now it's even more funny he gave that to you since I have a scotch," pointed out Isabelle.  
The music got louder and the performer on stage yelled. "Put your drinks up!"  
Isabelle cheered and raised her glass while Jace continued to sulk. "Oh where's your fun?"  
"At the corner of f' my life and why am I friends with you," muttered Jace.  
Isabelle wrapped an arm around him. "I'll leave the screwing to your next girlfriend, but your parents always left you with us because you were a terror. You became one with the Lightwood clan."  
"She's kinda right. Mom had to explain to me that you weren't actually my brother when I was seven," added Alec.  
Jace beamed. "We Herondales do make an impression. Everyone wants to be one."  
"Well between your ego and Will's there isn't much room left for me and Isabelle, let alone Cecily," quipped Alec.  
The performer jumped off the stage and on to the club floor. "Well this is fun," said Isabelle with a smile.  
"What," said Alec trying to look around Jace's head.  
"She's off stage now. Hey look she's coming over her," squealed Isabelle.  
The Magnificent Miss M was indeed heading their way. Specifically Alec's. He could now get a clear view of the performer and he was...confused.  
She had long aqua colored hair and was wearing a leather tank top, short shorts, garters and sky high leather boots with tall stiletto heels. Not to mention her breasts, which were actually globes each filled with water and containing a fish. She approached Alec and straddled his waist, continuing to sing. "I'm a New York woman, born to run you down. So have my lipstick all over your face." She leaned forward and kissed Alec. Leaving him stunned she continued to sing.  
"What the hell just happened," asked Jace.  
"I have no idea," said Alec horsely.  
Isabelle rummaged through her purse and pulled out a Kleenex. "Take this."  
"Why," asked Alec.  
She pulled out her compact and opened it so Alec could look in the small mirror. Smeared across Alec's lips and a small part of his cheek was the blue lipstick the performer had been wearing. "Damn," he muttered and started to rub it off vigorously.  
The Magnificent Miss M walked back on to the stage for the last verse. "It's been a long time since I came around.  
Been a long time but I'm back in town." She turned around to saunter off, but turned her head to look back at the audience. "This time I'm not leaving without you." She winked at Alec and walked back off stage.  
Isabelle stood up. "I'll go pay for the drinks and then we can head back and talk with Magnus."  
Jace stood up as well. "I'll go with you so I can get a proper drink." He playfully glared at Isabelle.  
"What am I going to do? Just wait," asked Alec.  
Isabelle put her compact back in her clutch. "Why don't you go backstage and grab Magnus?"  
Alec blew some of his bangs away from his face. "Fine." He left his seat and walked to the far side of the club where a door marked 'BACKSTAGE' was labeled. He turned the knob and walked through carefully. The first door on his right was ajar so he decide to go in and ask the occupant if they knew where Magnus was. He slightly opened the door and the performer who had assaulted his mouth was in there undressing. Alec blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's just my sister told me to come back here and look for Magnus Bane."  
The performer smiled as he took off his aqua wig. "You're speaking to him. What do you need blue eyes?" 

**A/N: This one is really different for me. If anyone knows more about drag or if I got something wrong feel free to PM. Updates for this story will probably be about once a month, but it will be updated. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to follow, favorite and review! **


	2. Hedwig's Carwash and a Bar Fight

**A/N: Yes it is here! I finished this chapter so I decided to put it up now instead of waiting until February. And wow so many of you are on board with this story I am shocked! I thank everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed. **

**Replies to Guest Reviews: **

**T: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it, here's the update.**

**Elizabeth: Hello! Normally I write shorter chapters, but these are longer. They come out less choppy that way. **

**L'ecureuil: Thanks that sounds awesome! I was surprised that no one else thought of this (or at least I haven't come across one). I'm honored you fangirled. **

**Lizzie: Hi! Thank you; I hope Alec's reaction is what you were looking for. **

**Song for this chapter: "Wig in a Box"- Hedwig and the Angry Inch (I don't know; I forgot I was doing this). **

**Disclaimer: Still Cassie's **

Chapter 2: Hedwig's Car Wash and a Bar Fight  
Alec stood there gaping in confusion. Magnus gave him a knowing look. "First time meeting a drag queen? If I'd known that I wouldn't have kissed you like I did. Normally I try to avoid newcomers, but you were irresistible." He placed the wig on a dummy head and stepped behind a Chinese folding screen to finish undressing. "Why don't you sit down?"  
Alec waded through the shoes scattered on the floor and over to the chair that was in front of the vanity. "That explains the goldfish."  
"You mean Goldie and Jaws? They are eye catchers." Magnus threw some clothes over the screen. There was a pause and two small splashes could be heard.  
"And thank you for apologizing for the kissing," added Alec.  
"Oh I'm not sorry I did. I was just saying I might have waited a bit longer if I knew you'd never been exposed to this before. Just be thankful I didn't car wash you a la Hedwig."  
Alec cocked his head in confusion. "What does an owl have to do with this?"  
A tsk could be heard from behind the screen. "You really haven't been exposed to all of this." Magnus came out from behind the folding screen in a silk kimono. He pulled another chair towards the vanity, and close to Alec, and sat down. "Did you at least enjoy the show?"  
"I...uh...wasn't really paying attention. My sister and best friend were arguing so I didn't notice until you showed up," explained Alec a bit sheepishly.  
Magnus smiled and pulled out a package of makeup wipes from a top hat. "Perfectly fine. I get the feeling you didn't get much of a choice in coming here."  
Alec sighed and leaned farther back in his chair. "That seems to be a problem with my sister."  
Magnus leaned closer to the mirror as he continued to wipe off his makeup. "Why does your sister want to meet with me?"  
"Oh she said she was working with you. For fashion. She said you told her to come back here," explained Alec.  
"You mean Isabelle Lightwood? Why didn't you say so? And here I thought she was a fan. Well by her response I'd say she's a fan of my other work," said Magnus with a beaming smile.  
"How does that work? Fashion designer by day; drag queen by night?"  
Magnus disposed of the makeup ridden wipes and started pulling the bobby pins that kept the wig cap in place off. "This," he gestured to the dressing room, "is a hobby. A really expensive hobby. Whatever I'm making out there all goes to outfits, wigs, shoes and makeup. And it barely covers it and sometimes it doesn't. _Excusez moi_, I'll be right back." Magnus ducked behind the screen again, throwing the kimono over the side as he went.  
"How long have you been doing this," asked Alec as he tried to look anywhere that wasn't Magnus's silhouette.  
Magnus sighed and the ruffling of clothes could be heard. "I started somewhere around my sophomore year of college." His voice became muffled leaving Alec to assume he was putting on a shirt. "It's been quite a bit of fun." He came back out in skinny jeans and a tight tee shirt and he gave Alec a cocky smile. "Feel honored, not everyone gets to see me without makeup." He strutted back over to the vanity and pulled out a small cosmetic bag and snatched a tube of liquid eyeliner. "Did your sister get lost?"  
"I don't know. She said she had to pay for a drink and Jace, my friend, said he was going to get one."  
Magnus sighed and applied the eyeliner with a well practiced hand. "If I need to leave before she gets back here will you take a message to her instead? I still would love to chat with her before we actually start work." He kept his eyes closed and blindly felt around for a tube of lip gloss. His hands found it and he spread the clear gloss on with ease.  
Alec was entranced by his abilities. "Of course, it's the least I could do."  
There was a crashing sound followed by some loud shouting. Magnus smacked his lips together and opened his eyes. "You better go out there." He pulled a card from his pocket and slipped it into Alec's. "I hope to see you around."  
Alec left Magnus's dressing room and went back into the main section of the club where chaos was ensuing with Isabelle leading it.  
She was currently smacking a man with her clutch and was screaming at him. Jace was trying to pull her back as well as the bartender. "What the hell is going on," yelled Alec.  
Isabelle stopped attacking the man and glared at Alec. "This pig decided he wanted a piece of these." She gestured to her breasts.  
Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you know what is good for you leave."  
"What," said the man.  
"Leave before she decides to start again," warned Alec.  
The man looked between Isabelle, who was giving him a death glare, and Jace, who was cracking his knuckles, and ran out the door. Alec grabbed both of their arms and started to drag them to the door. "Alec! What about Magnus?"  
"I'm sorry," yelled Alec behind his back and he used his foot to open the door and he dragged them out. They walked for a block before Alec let them go.  
"What the hell was that for Alec," shouted Isabelle.  
"You can't go about making scenes like that. One day someone is going to report you to the police and I am not going to be the one to bail you out of jail."  
"I'm just defending myself."  
Alec sighed again. "I know Izzy, but apply some common sense."  
Jace rubbed his wrist. "Why did you have to drag me. I didn't do anything."  
"Exactly. We all know the warning signs if Isabelle is going to get pissed. You could have at least tried some preventive actions."  
"Hey, did you find Magnus backstage," asked Isabelle brightly.  
"Uh, yeah. You know that last performer. That was him. He gave me his number to give to you." Alec fumbled around in his pocket and gave it to Isabelle.  
Isabelle took it with a smirk on her face.  
"What," asked Alec.  
She pulled out her phone and entered the number quickly before handing the card back to Alec. "I get the feeling he might want you to have this back."  
He shoved it back towards Isabelle. "No, he can't have."  
She shoved the card in Alec's pocket. "Just take it."  
"Fine Isabelle, but that doesn't mean I'll call him."  
Isabelle smiled. "We'll see."  
-o-O-o-  
"This is good Lightwood," started Hodge.  
"Thank you," replied Alec.  
Hodge leaned back in his chair and put his hands together in thought. "I know you normally don't write articles, but I was wondering if you would like to do a long term project. Just to see how you handle it."  
"What exactly would I be doing?"  
"I'd let you pick the subject and then you can research it, follow it, whatever you need to do. You have good quality in the work you do and I want to see to take it to the next level."  
"How long would it last?"  
"As long as you need."  
Alec sat and pondered for a moment. "When do you need to know the subject?"  
"Preferably by the end of this week."  
"I'll do it."  
Hodge's face lit up. "Good. I want you to give this your all Lightwood."  
Alec stood up to leave. "I will, don't worry."  
-o-O-o-  
"I can't think of anything for this assignment. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it." Alec buried his face into one of Isabelle's many a throw pillow and groaned.  
"What about that Fray girl from your last article? You could always go back and talk to her and the others she works with about the program," suggested Isabelle. She held up a little black dress. "To much?"  
Alec looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Izzy, I don't do fashion. I am going to be no help whatsoever."  
She sighed and threw it back into her closet. "I want the perfect look for when I meet him. Something that says serious business, but isn't too serious. I could never pull that off without looking like Mom." She shuddered and went back into her closet on the hunt.  
Alec flipped himself over to face the ceiling. He draped his long legs over the long back of the chaise lounge. "Have you even contacted him yet?"  
Isabelle stuck her head out. "Noooo..."  
Alec sat up to stare at his sister. "Really? You need too."  
"Well it's only been thirteen hours since we 'met' him. And I may or not be a tad nervous."  
Alec snorted in disbelief. "Really, you Isabelle Lightwood are nervous? When have you ever been nervous?"  
"Once for that second grade play. Which is the only reason the theatre lost this talented actress." She began to rifle through her dresser looking in search for inspiration.  
Alec watched her as scarves flew, blouses were appraised and skirts came under the strictest scrutiny. He watched as she held a pair of cigarette pants up to her and she looked at herself in several angles in the mirrors. "That's it!"  
Isabelle looked at him and smiled. "I agree. These do look stunning and I have the cutest-"  
"No I mean for my article. I can do it over your work with Magnus. That is if you don't mind me intruding every now and then," explained Alec.  
"No that sounds wonderful. I'll go text him so I can set up a meeting. Do you want to come to explain it to him," asked Isabelle as she clutched her phone.  
Alec shook his. "Not now. I'll have to get it cleared by my boss. Then I might want to outline just a bit exactly what I want. Not to mention what and how much I should cover-"  
"Sounds like you have a lot to do," interrupted Isabelle as she texted quickly before putting her phone back on her dresser.  
"I know," replied Alec.  
Isabelle's phone pinged and she scooped it up. She skimmed the message and beamed. "He said yes and that he'll meet me this afternoon!"  
"Good, then by tonight I should be able to start work."  
She scrolled down to see the rest of the message and laughed. Alec gave her a look. "What is it?"  
"Nothing," she said brushing it off.  
"You might as well tell me."  
"Fine, Magnus wanted to know when you would call him. He said and I quote "I gave him my number for a reason with a winky face."  
"A winky face?"  
"A winky face," confirmed Isabelle.  
"I'll think about it."

**A/N: Still a bit of a slow start, but I promise it will pick up soon. Don't forget I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Magnus Bane is NOT Crushing

**A/N: Continuing the Birth Week celebration (last day!) , I give you chapter 3. I love all the responses I get from you guys! I had quite a lot of fun with this chapter. **

**Guest Responses: **

**Guest: I'm sorry, but hopefully it's worth it.**

**Lizzie: You're welcome! Thank you for the luck, I know I need it! Here's the new chapter! **

**Elizabeth: I don't want my guest reviewers to feel left out. I'm hoping the story goes well too. *fingers crossed* **

**T: I see what you did there ;) And their next meeting is going to be fun. **

**Guest (2): Of course I'll continue! I don't want to leave you guys hanging! **

**Alexis 14: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story. Chapter length can mean a lot. Sometimes I'll skim a really long chapter and miss something important. **

**Song for this chapter: "Jackie and Wilson" by Hozier (you'll be seeing a lot of his songs. I listen to his album while I write chapters) **

**Disclaimer: Still Cassie's **

Chapter 3: Magnus Bane is _Not _Crushing (and other signs of denial)

"Magnus...Magnus!"  
"Uhgh, sorry biscuit I didn't mean to doze off on you," replied Magnus sleepily.  
Clary smiled and rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed when you said a morning meeting would be fine. I've never seen you up early in the morning."  
Magnus stretched his arms up and yawned. "I wasn't made to be a morning person. I was meant to sparkle in the night's neon light."  
"Did you at least finish some of your sketches for the fall/winter line?"  
"I'm working on it. I just released the spring/summer line so orders can be put in. I'm a busy man and I deserve a break. You do too every now and then."  
Clary sighed and sipped at her coffee. "So I'll take that as a no?"  
"It's not a yes."  
"Magnus, do you at least have an idea? A theme? Something?"  
"I was brainstorming with Cat a few days ago. I think I know what direction I want to go in. Why don't you take a break? Paint a landscape. Go on a date. Enjoy your life while you're young. Hey! Do you want to go to the club with me tonight?"  
Clary shook her head. "No, it's fun to see your outfits, but I have no one to sit with. Why are you so gung ho about me taking a break?"  
"Well..." He let the words die on his lips and he played with the tail of his cat.  
Clary raised an eyebrow. "What are you not telling me?"  
"I may have gotten an assistant. Only for the winter collection. I know all of this isn't exactly your thing."  
Clary played with the handle on her mug. "If it goes well are you going to hire her full time?"  
"It was a bridge I was going to cross when I got there and she also wants to be a model."  
Clary looked out the window at the skyline. "It would be nice to do more paintings..."  
"And Isabelle wouldn't be doing all of your work. I would still need your help."  
"What is this Isabelle like?"  
Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't talked to her yet. She sent her brother backstage, but then she got into a bar fight."  
Clary eyes lit up mischievously. "Ooo her brother. What's his name?"  
Magnus pulled at the ends of his hair. "God I wish I knew. I was going to ask him, but then he left the moment he heard the fight. I slipped him my number on the pretense of giving it to his sister, but neither one have contacted me. It's a shame really."  
"Can you at least describe him?"  
"He's only a few inches shorter than me, black hair, blue eyes and he has the cutest blush."  
"By any chance is that Isabelle Lightwood whose joining us?"  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."  
Clary smiled. "His name is Alec. He's the one who took the photos and talked to me at the diner. I can see why you're crushing."  
Magnus laughed at Clary. "I ,Magnus Bane, am not crushing."  
"Didn't you just say it was a shame you didn't know his name?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And didn't you get a little sappy?"  
"I do not do sappy."  
Clary shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."  
Magnus's phone chirped and he pulled it out. "So close, only half right."  
"What," asked Clary.  
"That was Isabelle. She wants to set up a meeting. I think I'm free this afternoon. Did I promise to do anything with you?"  
"Going through orders and previewing fall/winter sketches, but it seems only half of that will be done."  
"Is it all right if I have her come by this afternoon. It might help if you're here. You could probably explain a few things better." Magnus texted Isabelle back and set his phone on the counter top.  
"Are you going to use Isabelle to get to Alec," asked Clary.  
"No, but if that happens to be a result from the close contact I have with his sister I won't argue."  
Magnus's phone went off again. "She said it sounds great aaannd Alec might call me."  
Clary smiled. "Well cheers to a new member of our team." She clinked glasses with Magnus. "But you do really need to start on the fall/winter line."  
"I will if you take a break and paint. I have your spare art supplies in the closet."  
Clary smiled and sighed. "All right, you win."  
-o-O-o-  
"Isn't this relaxing," exclaimed Magnus.  
Clary continued painting. "Have you started yet?"  
"This couch is exceptionally comfy. We're you there when I got it? Because I was still in drag and the guy was completely confused."  
Clary sighed. "No you haven't started then. What was that idea you mentioned you had? The one with Catarina?"  
Magnus sat up on the couch. "It was a Victorian Steampunkesque thing. Seems appropriate for the gloomy days ahead of us."  
"That does sound good. Maybe you just need to get into the mood. Go read some Dickens or the Brontë sisters."  
He flipped himself over on the couch. "I don't feel like reading. Maybe I should just watch _Pride and Prejudice_."  
"It's a start," mumbled Clary and she went back to painting.  
Magnus picked a sketchbook up and stared at the blank page. "Give me a piece of clothing?"  
"I don't know; a hat?"  
"A hat... I think I can work with that," muttered Magnus and he began to draw. The sketch flowed from his pencil, slowly taking shape. He looked down at the design, frowned, and continued to add more detail.  
The apartment was so silent that the sound of the buzzer going off frightened the two.  
"I bet that's Isabelle," announced Magnus and sauntered over to the intercom. He leaned against the wall and pressed the button. "Is this perhaps Isabelle Lightwood?"  
"Um not exactly," mumbled a voice Magnus was all too familiar with.  
His eyes lit up. "Then is it Alec, the dashing hero who stumbled into my dressing room last night?"  
"Yes, can you buzz me in. It's cold."  
"Certainly," purred Magnus. He turned around to face Clary. "Can you believe this? He's here. And coming up to my apartment. How lucky am I?"  
"Apparently extremely lucky," said Clary.  
There was a sharp knock at the door and Magnus strode over to open it. He paused before doing so and opened it dramatically. "_Willkommen, bienvenue_, welcome to the Bane residence. Please make yourself at home."  
Alec stepped over the threshold, cheeks and nose red from the cold. "Thanks."  
Magnus flung himself on the couch and stared at him. "Seeing as your sister was suppose to come here I expect you to regal me with the tale."  
"She wanted me to start by apologizing," began Alec.  
Magnus waved his hand. "Good start, keep going."  
"She also wanted me to tell you that she is coming, only just a bit late. She sent me ahead so that you wouldn't believe she had forgotten."  
"She's wise, your sister."  
"We had a problem with my cat."  
_"But what shirt should I wear."__  
__ "You look good in anything Izzy. I've told you that for years."__  
__ Isabelle huffed. "We both know that's a lie. Hmm...I think this will look good." She held up a white crochet sweater thing Alec couldn't recognize. "Put a tank top underneath. I have these cute pumps...maybe that jacket here..."__  
__ Church nudged his nose against the sweater before attacking it.__  
__ Isabelle looked over and screamed. "NO CHURCH."_  
"It took a bit to solve the issue."  
_"Stop it you damn cat," yelled Isabelle.__  
__ "Be careful," Alec warned.__  
__ "Get control over your cat. I don't know how Jace puts up with this demon," complained Isabelle as she tried to get Church's claws out of her sweater."__  
__ Alec rolled his eyes and held Church as Isabelle carefully pried his claws away from the yarn_.  
"But it was eventually under control."  
_Isabelle clutched her sweater and glared at Church. "I hope you're satisfied cat." Church casted her an annoyed glance and left the room. "Why did you bring him? He could have stayed at your apartment."__  
__ "I just took him to the vet and then I wanted to talk with you. I forgot he gets a bit jittery afterwards."__  
__ Isabelle sighed. "Just take Church and go." She looked at her clock. "Oh hell. I'm going to be late! Can you go to Magnus's? Here's his address." Isabelle shoved a card in his hand.__  
__ "What do I do about Church?"__  
__ "Just leave him in my bathroom. He shouldn't cause too much trouble in there."_  
"She looked at the clock, knew she was going to be late, and sent me," finished Alec.  
"Interesting story. So Alec now that I know your name and we have all this time-"  
The buzzer interrupted Magnus, causing him to go over to the wall. "Bane. Who's there?"  
"Isabelle Lightwood. Buzz me in if you could?"  
"Certainly."  
Magnus sat back down on the couch as there was a knock on the door. "_Entrevous_."  
The door was opened and Isabelle came in. "Sorry for the delay. Oh and Alec, Jace called and said he wanted to talk with you."  
"I better leave. Bye Magnus, bye Clary," replied Alec as he gathered his belongings and left the apartment.  
Isabelle sat down in a wingback chair and looked at Magnus. "Sorry for being late."  
Magnus grinned. "You are a manipulative younger sibling."  
She looked at him coyly. "I have no idea what you mean."  
"You sent him ten minutes early."  
"Did I? I'm so terribly sorry," Isabelle's sarcasm seeping through slightly.  
"It's a good thing I think he's cute."  
Isabelle beamed. "I know."  
"Oh I know you know. Let's start talking about the duties you will be responsible for."

**A/N: And the planning begins :) **


	4. Please Not at My Place

**A/N: It's close enough to the end of the month, right? I love all the response I'm getting from this little story. **

**Guest Reviews: **

**Calea: Yes, the hooking-up-my-brother-with-my-boss-plan has been set in motion. It's going to be fun. **

**Poptart: (I'm loving the name) I'm sorry the month wait is long, but I hope it is worth it. **

**Song: Rent from Rent (I love this musical!)**

**Disclaimer: All is Cassie's, only one musical is not mine**

Chapter 4: Please Not at My Place

Alec opened the door to his apartment, throwing the keys into a bowl. "Good you're here!"

Alec looked at the futon and saw Jace sitting on it, guitar in hand. "How did you get inside?"

"Spare key," he replied plainly while he strummed on the guitar.

Alec gave him a questioning look. "I thought you lost it? You had me unlock the door all the time. The only reason I didn't have another made was because I didn't know when you were going to come back."

"Not the point, do you remember any guitar chords?"

Alec sighed and face palmed. "Jace, you broke in-"

"Used the spare key."

"Broke into my apartment so I could teach you guitar chords? Something, I might add, I haven't done in years and you could also look up on the Internet."

Jace strummed on the guitar with ease. "I tried, but I thought about how easy it was to learn how to play the piano. Then I started playing and completely forgot about this," he gestured to the acoustic in his hands, "and then I decided I might be able to focus here."

"You can stay, but only if you watch YouTube videos to learn how to play and only ask me for help if you need it," said Alec.

Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough."

Alec watched Jace and idly continued to strum. "Why do want to learn how to play the guitar anyway? Is one musical instrument not enough?"

Jace froze. "No reason." He jumped over the back of the futon and lifted the lid on Alec's laptop completely ignoring him.

Alec frowned at Jace. Something was up. A two word response from the Herondale boy was unheard of. There wasn't even mention of how the guitar could be a mobile way of picking up women, even though his looks were enough. Alec's phone beeped and he pulled it out. The text was from Aline, a coworker, who had worked with Alec a few times. They both tended to cover entertainment or society news.

**Aline: You know him right?**

Below the message was a link for an article. Alec pulled it up and noticed Aline's name on the byline before he read the headline. Herondale Set to Make Broadway Debut in Revival of _RENT_:

_ Due to contract issues with Sebastian Verlac, newcomer Jace Herondale has been set to play Roger in the Broadway revival of _RENT_ later this spring. Herondale has made a name for himself in off Broadway plays such as _"Maybe Tomorrow_" and "_In Other News_", but has never done a musical. "It's going to be a new experience and I can't wait to get started," stated Herondale after the news leaked when photos were taken of Herondale with other cast members of the revival. The show is set to start in April and run until August._

__ "Jace," yelled Alec.

Jace paused the video he was watching. "What?"

"When were you going to tell me about this," asked Alec as he shoved the phone in Jace's hands.

"Oh yeah. Surprise! I'm going to be in a Broadway musical," said Jace with exaggerated excitement.

"This is a big deal," said Alec.

"I know. That's why it's so important I learn guitar. Will you help me now?"

Alec groaned. "Not right now. I have to recover from the shock of learning my best friend is finally doing a musical, and on Broadway no less, and he didn't tell me."

Jace grinned at Alec. "Scandalous I know. Never thought I could sing did you?"

Alec threw a throw pillow Isabelle had added to the apartment as an "accent" towards Jace's face. "Shut up. You still could have told me."

"Speaking of that remind me to tell Izzy," added Jace.

"You haven't told her? She's going to be pissed."

Jace spun in Alec's swivel chair. "Initially, but she just had her nails done, so I'm safe from being clawed at. Besides, she'll know better than to try and ruin this face."

"You are full of yourself," said Alec shaking his head.

"I call it job security. Now I'll leave you alone," said Jace before unpausing the video and watching it with scrutiny.

Alec left Jace and went to his room. He sighed as he looked at his work desk that was covered in sticky notes. He tried to sweep the mess away, but sticky notes just stuck to the sleeve of his sweater. He let his head slip onto the desk and he fell asleep.

-o-O-o-

Alec woke up when he heard a girl squeal, followed by the sounds of someone being hit and several "ow's". Alec rushed up from his desk and sprinted out of his room to the living room. "What's wrong," he asked breathlessly.

Jace was hiding behind the futon and Isabelle was brandishing a throw pillow. "This jerk didn't tell me he got the part. I heard from the news of all places. Can you believe him? Did you know about it?"

Alec plopped down on the futon. "I didn't know until Aline sent me the article she wrote."

Isabelle poked Jace hard in the chest. "You bastard. Still I'm excited for you. Your career really might take off now."

Jace smiled. "Probably, and who knows yours might after this stint with Bane."

Isabelle beamed and clapped her hands together. "Oh the meeting was so wonderful. He really is a genius. He showed me his first sketch for the fall/winter line and it is brilliant. Magnus said he'll start having me come in and Clary will teach me the ropes. Oh, by the way Alec he said he'd like to meet with you to talk about your article."

"What about it? I figured the two of you could iron out the details," asked Alec.

Isabelle shook her head. "He wants to talk to you. You're meeting him Saturday."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Don't I get a say in it?"

"It's the only day he has free next week."

Alec sighed. "I feel like this is a set up."

There was a loud scratching sound and the Lightwood siblings looked over to see Jace holding the guitar with a sheepish grin. "I'm still working on it. By the end of this week I should he working on an electric."

Alec ran his hand down his face. "Jesus, please tell me you're going to be at Will and Tessa's apartment not mine."

Jace sat the guitar down next to Alec. "Maybe, I get lonely." Jace pouted.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, in about six months all the ladies will be over you."

Isabelle patted Jace's shoulder. "Poor Jacey, this is the longest you've gone without a girl isn't it?"

"Do you know any?"

"Sorry, not right now."

"No you're not you have Simon."

"I do," Isabelle pulled out her phone. "Shit, I was supposed to meet with Simon ten minutes ago. I have to go; love you both." Isabelle tapped the call button on her phone as she left the apartment. "Simon? It's me. Don't worry I'm coming your..."

Jace picked his guitar back up and began to play. Alec sighed and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Maybe Tomorrow and In Other News were purely created for this by me. **


	5. They Actually Don't Deliver

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited this! I can't believe it's been a month. Starting today I'm hoping to post on the 28****th**** of every month to help those who read this, but don't have accounts to follow on and me so I don't forget. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Guest reviews: **

**Poptart: Hello! I'm sorry the wait is so long, but by doing it this way it has inspired me to write longer chapters than I normally do. **

**Song: Song 6 by George Ezra ( I happen to be listening to it right now) **

**Disclaimer: Continually Cassie's **

Chapter 5: They Actually Don't Deliver

"You cannot be serious."

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot be meeting the Magnus Bane dressed like that."

Alec tugged at the sleeve of his sweater. "What's wrong with this? I wore it to the club where I first met him."

Isabelle clicked like a mother hen. "Before you were just meeting him. This is a date-"

"It's not a date," protested Alec.

Isabelle gave him a look. "Did you really think he had a Saturday off? It's okay, but you're still not getting out of wearing that. Let me go through your wardrobe to find some acceptable clothes."

Alec sighed. "Fine you win." He fell back on to his bed and listened while Isabelle ruffled through his menial amount of clothes. He watched as articles of his clothing flew past, around and above him.

"Here, try this," suggested Izzy as she threw a soft blue sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Alec held both pieces of clothing up. "How are these any different than what I'm wearing?"

"I bought you those last Christmas. Trust me, there is a difference."

"Fine. Just leave so I can change and make you happy."

Isabelle beamed. "Thank you!"

-o-O-o

Alec pressed the buzzer next to the label marked 'BANE' and waited. He fumbled with his sweater sleeve as he stood there impatiently. There was no reply so he rang again, this time letting his finger rest on the button a little longer. Just then a young couple opened the door, laughing as they stepped out.

"Who are you visiting," asked the woman.

"Magnus Bane."

"Oh go on up. He's our neighbor from down the hall. I'm sure he won't mind," replied the man.

Alec blinked. "Thank you?"

The couple walked down the steps. "Don't mention it," replied the woman.

Alec walked into the apartment and up the flights of stairs to Magnus's apartment. He knocked loudly on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again. "Magnus?" He rested his hand on the door and it gave way and opened. Alec pushed the door open, but the chain on it kept it from going any farther. "Magnus?"

Alec heard the soft thud of feet on wood and Magnus came into view. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about this until just now." He pulled the chain away and opened the door wider. "Please come in and I apologize for the mess."

When he said mess Alec wasn't expecting this.

Easels held tall sketchbooks with designs almost strutting off the page. A long table had come from nowhere and was stretching itself from each end of the loft. Bolts of fabric laid on top and a sewing machine sat at the end; a new article still under the foot waiting to be sewn. A dressmaker's dummy sat by the sofa with a half finished dress or an almost finished skirt; Alec couldn't tell.

And then there was Magnus.

His hair was up in all directions and not in a deliberate style kind of way. He was wearing sweat pants and a loose white t shirt. A tape measurer was draped across his shoulders and he had a pin cushion holder strapped to his wrist. And he was wearing no makeup.

Alec's fingers twitched on the zipper of his camera bag. He was glad now that Isabelle had convinced him to bring it. The shots would be amazing.

"When I say I completely forgot, I don't mean you. This," Magnus gestured to the fashion blizzard, "started Wednesday and hasn't stopped since. I've never made this much progress in a long time. Why don't you take your coat off and sit down?"

"Sure," said Alec, still in awe at the entropy around him. He shrugged his coat off and placed it on the coat rack. Instead of sitting he tenderly took his camera out and took a few practice shots before taking pictures of Magnus's apartment.

"Hey, these aren't released yet," chided Magnus.

Alec spun around and caught a glimpse of Magnus's pouting face through his lens. He smiled as he took the picture. "I know. I'll probably use these for the article. It won't be released until Izzy's done interning. Speaking of which she said we were suppose to be taking about it."

Magnus threw himself down on the chair by the sewing machine. "I mostly wanted to discuss what you specifically want for the article."

Alec was about to respond when he heard Magnus's stomach growl. He raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was a Poptart. Or a Hotpocket. It was a while ago."

Alec pulled out his phone. "Let me order some food and then we'll continue this discussion."

"I already got some ordered while you were taking pictures. I hope you don't mind Chinese."

"No that's alright." A small white feline pranced into the room and jumped onto Alec's lap. "Who's this?"

Magnus rested his head on the back of the chair. "That's Chairman Meow. You happen to be sitting in his spot."

Alec smiled and scratched the cat behind its ears. The cat began to purr and nudged its small head into his hand. "Your designs are...wow."

Magnus sat up. "Like a good wow or a bad wow?"

"A good wow. I see why Izzy admires your work."

Magnus smirked. "I thought you knew nothing about fashion?"

"I don't, but I can recognize hard work."

Magnus nodded appreciatively. "This line was inspired by my time in London. I haven't been there in a long time and I would love to go back."

Alec looked up from the Chairman to look at Magnus. "I didn't know you were in London."

"That's where I went to college. After I was done I wanted to come back to New York though. I couldn't stay away."

"Well I'm glad you came back," whispered Alec.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch it," asked Magnus.

"Um...have you fed your cat? You mentioned you couldn't remember when you ate, so I wanted to make sure you had fed your cat. Church claws at my futon if I'm off by even five minutes."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec's save. "Yes, the Chairman tries to climb my leg if I forget. He's a nuisance like that."

"I think he's a sweetheart."

"That's because he's never woken you up at four in the morning."

There was a loud knock on the door and it scared both of them. "I take it that's the food."

Magnus unwrapped himself from around the chair. "Probably. Let me go get it."

"Okay." He left and Alec grabbed his camera off the coffee table and began to take more pictures. Soon the spicy, sweet smell of takeout permeated his nose and he looked up to see Magnus holding a takeout box.

"I got you Orange Chicken. I didn't exactly know what you wanted."

Alec accepted the box. "That's fine. Why didn't you ask though?"

Magnus sat the chopsticks down in the coffee table. "Would it be horrible of me if I said I was too lazy to grab their menu off the fridge and just asked them to deliver two of my usuals?"

Alec laughed. "I actually think it's worse that you have a usual."

Magnus popped the box open and picked up his chopsticks. "Hey, on long nights like these I need a quick go to."

"No, it's fine. I'm on a first name basis with the sushi shop down from my apartment. They don't technically deliver, but they do for me," explained Alec.

Magnus pointed his chopsticks at him. "You are officially worse than me."

Alec picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to poke around in his box. "So you wanted to talk about what I want for the article?"

"Yeah. Especially if it is certain events like fittings or the actual design process. I'd like to know ahead of time."

"Since I'm focusing on Izzy's journey through this internship I'll probably just show up when she drags me with her."

Magnus smirked. "If she drags you here for anything she thinks is 'interesting' then you're probably going to be following more than you think."

Alec shrugged his shoulders and picked up more chicken. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Isabelle mentioned you haven't exactly hit fashion designer stardom. When will you know if you do?"

"The moment a celebrity wears a designer is the key. Right now all my clothes are available online. I haven't exactly gotten them into stores, but I'm hoping this new line will put me on the map. God knows I've wanted it for years."

Alec looked around at all of Magnus's work. "I can see the passion." He looked down at his watch and sighed. "I have to go. My parents are coming home tomorrow and I have to return Church."

Magnus's eyes sparkled. "You mean the troublemaker? I thought he was your cat?"

Alec shook his head. "No. My parents and little brother have been away on a business trip for the last couple months. They were suppose to come back after Labor Day so Max could start school, but a deal almost fell through and they had to stay the extra time to secure it. They put me in charge of watching Church while they were gone."

Alec stood up to leave and Magnus did as well. "I hope today wasn't too unproductive."

"No, I'll have plenty of time to do the article. This was nice, though." Alec shrugged his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck before readjusting the strap on his camera bag.

Magnus leaned against the doorway Alec was standing in. "Come back any time."

Alec grinned. "I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said Magnus before Alec shut the door.

Alec walked down the stairs and was out the door of Magnus's building where he stopped in the doorway. He pulled his phone out and the card he had been carrying all week. He opened his contacts and added Magnus Bane.

**A/N: A preview of the next chapter: **_**"Alec!"Alec grinned and opened his arms wide and pulled the young teenager into a hug. "Hey Max, how was the trip?"**_


	6. I'M Not Nine Anymore

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! And now we have one of the stories I've been looking forward to: Maryse, Robert and Max. I couldn't kill that sweetie off in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare's except for the manga it's****Gosho Aoyama**

**Guest Review: **

**Poptart: No never! I'm flattered by it. Thanks for the kind words and here's the new chapter. **

**Song: Oh No! – Marina and the Diamonds**

Chapter 6: I'm Not Nine Anymore

"Alec!"

Alec grinned and opened his arms wide and pulled the young teenager into a hug. "Hey Max, how was the trip?"

Max wriggled out of Alec's hug and smiled. "It was so much fun! Hey! Where's Izzy and Jace? I thought they were going to be here?"

Alec chuckled and ruffled Max's hair. The teen tried to glare at Alec while he flattened his hair, but it looked like a pout. "They're making dinner at the house."

Mayrse came from the baggage claim with a couple of suitcases and hugged Alec. "Are Will and Tessa joining us as well?"

Alec shook his head. "They're still in London. They have no idea when they'll be back, but they send their love."

"Well we will have to tell them when they return they are welcomed to drop in anytime," added Robert as he stopped behind Mayrse and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

The couple walked ahead towards the parking lot while Alec and Max trailed behind. "Did I tell you Simon found a new manga series you might like? He's got a couple of volumes for you. I left them in my old room at the house."

Max pushed his glasses up on his face. "Cool. I read all the ones I took three times. Mom wouldn't buy me anymore. It wouldn't have done me any good though since they would have been in French. Is Izzy still dating him?"

Alec playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey, give your sister more credit. I really think she's found the one this time. I even approve of him."

Max looked up at him and pushed his constantly sliding glasses up. "Did you find anyone while we were gone?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. Let me take my time. I'll find someone."

Max rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Alec, I'm not nine anymore. We can have discussions about your love life."

"Yeah, but you know I don't even like talking about it with Isabelle and Jace often."

Max grinned. "So there is someone? You wouldn't have said it that way if there wasn't someone." Alec grabbed Max's arm and started to tickle his exposed side. "Hey...stop it! You're just...just...redirecting the question..by..by...tickling me!"

Alec smiled. "No I'm not. I just love my younger brother and couldn't wait for him to come home." Alec smiled and continued his tickle barrage. Max was now wheezing with laughter with a smile plastered to his face and slowly inching his way to the floor.

"Boys! Hurry up we need to get home and others do too," chided Mayrse from the doorway.

Alec reached his hand out to pull Max off the floor, but the young teen used all his force to pull Alec down on top of him. Alec laughed and playfully punched Max in the shoulder.

"Boys!"

Both their heads perked up and they looked towards Mayrse. "Coming, Mom."

-o-O-o-

"Hmmm...it smells good. Jace did you keep Izzy away from the kitchen?"

Isabelle grabbed Max and trapped him in a bear hug. "You rascal. You know I can cook."

"Ramen noodles, maybe," joked Max.

She let him go and he pushed his glasses up. Isabelle leaned against the counter and placed her hands on the counter. "I made you pancakes before you left."

"And they were...an improvement on the last time you made pancakes."

"Are we talking about those hockey pucks Izzy was guilt tripping you into eating," asked Jace as he came into the room.

Max rushed over to meet Jace. "Jace!"

"Hey there lil buddy!" The boys bumped their fists together, and made explosion noises before they wiggled their fingers backward.

"You still do that," commented Alec.

Jace stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous because I don't do it with you."

Alec went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. "I'm sure that's it. What time is dinner going to be done?"

"In about half an hour. The chicken will need time to rest," explained Jace.

"Can you show me those mangas Simon got me," asked Max.

"Sure," said Alec and he walked up the stairs with Max in tow.

At the top of the stairs Alec opened up the door to his old room and was immediately hit with the musty, shut up room smell. Max made a face and ran towards the immaculately made bed. "Why didn't you leave them in my room?"

Alec walked over to his old closet and grabbed for the three books on the top of the shelf. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside them. "Here they are, Case Closed. It's a detective manga."

Max beamed and eagerly grabbed them. "Awesome!"

Alec smiled and ruffled Max's hair fondly. Max playfully smacked Alec's hand away when Alec felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that Magnus had sent him a text:

**What are you doing tonight blue eyes?**

Alec smirked at the pet name and texted back:

**Family dinner**

Magnus's reply was quick and eager: I thought your family was coming back in the morning.

"Alec! Max! Come wash up and help set the table," called Mayrse up the stairs.

Max grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him out of the room. "C'mon I don't want Jace to eat it all!"

Alec laughed. "We're setting places, not eating yet."

Max rolled his. "I know, but I don't want Jace to sit close to the food." He led him into his room and he threw the mangas onto his bed. "Who were you texting?"

Alec paused to think about a reasonable response. "A coworker of Izzy's."

Max crossed his arms and leaned against the door. Alec's only exit. "Really? Izzy doesn't work anywhere. The closest she has to a coworker is that Magnus Bane designer she's interning under."

Alec sat down on his bed and stared at his little brother. Somewhere along the line Max grew up. He wasn't the adorable nine year old anymore. He was fourteen, but the way he was looking at Alec right now he looked Alec's age. Max was always older than his age and sometimes Alec forgot. Sometimes. "Are you and Izzy plotting against me?"

"No, we just have your best interests at heart. We care for you big brother."

Alec got up and grabbed the doorknob behind Max. "Fine, you caught me. I'm sure you'll be telling Iz later, but right now we have a table to set."

Max grudgingly moved, knowing Alec could have moved him anytime. "Alright."

The brothers went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jace was doing something to the chicken and Isabelle was mashing potatoes while singing.

"You say sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
And you said to me there's-"

"Can you turn that down," asked Alec as he pulled plates out of the cabinet.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the music?"

Alec balanced the plates in his hands. "I can't hear myself think, much less you sing."

Isabelle switched the song to some kind of classy piano piece. "I was lip syncing, no matter how low I turned the music you never would have heard me."

She walked over to the fridge to pull out milk and butter to add to the potatoes. Alec walked to the dining room, humming the song while he sat out the plates and Max went behind him with the silverware. Alec was sitting the last plate down when he had an idea. He pulled out his phone and texted Magnus:

**Were you lip synching?**

Max placed the last knife on the table and turned towards Alec. "You must really love him."

"Huh-what?"

"I said you must really love him. You keep texting him."

Alec placed his phone in his pocket. "It was just Aline. She wanted to know where the spare work camera was."

Alec's phone went off again. Max sighed. "Answer it."

He walked out of the room and Alec pulled his phone out to answer the call. "What is with this text message," asked Magnus.

"I wanted to know if you were lip synching the night I met you," asked Alec with a sigh.

"Of course I was. You really think I could hit all those notes?"

"Not necessarily. But then why did the singing get closer when you came closer?"

"I have a mic that is attached that plays the vocals so it appears that I'm singing."

There was a pause that Alec didn't know how to fill. "Is that the only reason you called? Because of my text?"

"Well that and I wanted to hear your voice," purred Magnus.

Alec blushed slightly. "I'm in my parents' house."

Jace came through the doorway with a bottle of Chardonnay. "Alec, get off the phone. I'm about to put dinner on the table."

Alec groaned. "I have to go."

"All right darling, but I better be seeing you around soon."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

"Alec," shouted Isabelle through the door.

"Bye," said Alec quickly before ending the call and shoving his phone in his pocket.

His siblings and Jace came into the room. "Mom and Dad are coming. Did you have enough time," asked Isabelle.

"For what," asked Alec as he took his place at the table.

"For whatever it was that Max said was private," she replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

Mayrse and Robert came into the room and took their respective places at the table: one at each end. Jace went around to fill everyone's wine glass except for Max before joining the rest of the Lightwoods at the table. Mayrse picked up her napkin and place it in her lap. "Is there anything you forgot to put in your emails I should know about now?"

Isabelle smiled. "Magnus accepted my request to intern under him for his fall/winter line."

Robert grabbed his wine glass. "Do I know this Magnus?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's a fashion designer. He's not quite established yet."

"I'll take that as a no. How is my eldest son doing?"

Alec gripped his fork tighter. "Fine. Hodge has me working on a long term article as well as the smaller ones I do."

Mayrse smiled. "Wonderful. And how are you doing Jace? I heard about your new role."

Jace gave her his award winning smile. "Script read through has been good. We'll be starting to practice the songs soon."

"We look forward to your first performance," said Robert.

After that Max began to retell their trip to France. Alec was paying attention until he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at both Robert and Mayrse before he pulled it out under the table to read the message:

**Until next time blue eyes ;)**

**A/N: Don't forget to review and see you on the next update June 28****th**


	7. I'm Not Licking That

**A/N: I know this is late, but I didn't know I hadn't transferred this one over yet, so apologizes for that. Thank you all for the new follows, favorites and reviews as always. **

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: It makes me proud that you fangirl. I must be doing something right! Here's the new chapter!**

**Poptart: I'm always glad to see your reviews. I think that chapter was a little short, but some of the later ones are longer. I'm glad you look forward to the 28****th**** even though I didn't hit it this time, but here's the new chapter now. **

**Song: From Eden by Hozier (I'm back that album while I write)**

**Disclaimer: All Cassie's **

Chapter 7: I'm Not Licking That

Alec pressed the button down and the shutter flickered, capturing the shot. He pulled up the display and smiled as he flipped through the images. "Okay, one more and then we're done."

The young actors groaned, but stayed where they were. Alec adjusted some of his settings and took one last photo. He pulled up the image and grinned. "You guys are good. Thanks for being good sports."

The teens rushed off and Alec began sifting through pictures, mentally picking out which ones to put with the article. An older woman approached Alec from the side. "Thanks for covering this. It's our third year running this Shakespeare program and the kids love it."

Alec smiled up at the director. "You're welcome. You have a lot of kids that show potential if they want to peruse a career in acting."

The woman nodded her head. "I've had several say they want too."

His phone went off. "Excuse me." He pulled it out, saw the name, and hastily shoved it back in it's place. "The article should be out tomorrow. I have to go; duties call!"

The woman waved goodbye and Alec rushed off, slinging his camera around his neck as he went. He pulled his phone back out and read the text from Magnus:** Are you busy?**

** No, just finished Shakespeare in the park, why?**

**Can you come by?**

Alec paused before replying to that text: **I guess.**

-o-O-o-

"So why did you need me to come over," asked Alec as he fell back into the couch.  
"Because today's the day we look over the outfits I've finished," explained Magnus.

Alec pulled out his notebook. "And this is important because..."

Magnus pouted. "Just trust me."

Isabelle came running through with a clipboard. "Okay, I'm ready."

Magnus smiled. "Good. So here's the first piece that's done."

Alec looked at the skirt and noticed the petticoat like layers. The skirt itself was a soft grey, but the underskirts were a deep plum in color, etched with tiny mechanical gears. He zoomed in on the pattern and took a picture. "Why put the pattern underneath? Why not above?"

Magnus let the fabric slip between his fingers. "It was too busy. If you try looking from this angle you can tell that the pattern is under every flounce, just barely peeking through." He turned towards Isabelle. "What should we call this one?"

"Why are you naming it," asked Alec.

Magnus shook his head and smiled fondly at him. "It's so I can keep track of each design. Have you seen on websites the articles have fun names so styles can be differentiated."

"Oh."

Magnus and Isabelle continued to chatter about each design, how it was made, its new name, and its originality on a scale from one to ten. Alec took picture after picture of each article, sometimes listening to the pair, other times not. Every now and then he snuck a picture of Magnus in while he was smiling, or of Isabelle when she looked particularly serious. Alec wandered off as the pair's conversation veered away from fashion and he stumbled upon a dress. It was on a dressmaker's dummy and only looked half finished, but Alec was in awe over the beauty of the detail. He reached forward to stroke the silky fabric, but a hand slapped his away. "Hey, what was that for?"

Magnus crossed his arms. "That one's not done. Don't touch it; I plan for it to be the_ pièce de résistance._" Alec lifted his camera and took a picture of Magnus's annoyed face. "You can't use that as an excuse every time."

Alec smiled. "But it works."

Isabelle sat her clipboard down and grabbed her jacket off the rack. "I've gotta go boys. Jace is having me help him go over lyrics."

"I'll just go with you," said Alec and he went to collect his things.

"Why don't you come with me? I have to go pick up some stuff at Cat's," asked Magnus.  
Isabelle beamed. "That's a great idea."

Alec pouted. "Isn't this my decision?"

"Yes."

"...I still want to go with Magnus."

"Great. See ya!"

Alec stared at Magnus and then at the floor. Magnus grinned and grabbed Alec's hand before tugging him towards the door. "C'mon, you're going to love Cat."

-o-O-o-

Magnus walked up the steps to the apartment building and rang a buzzer. "I honestly don't know if she's home. She told me to stop by, but still."

"Mags? Is that you," asked a woman who sounded sleep deprived.

"Yeah, hey Cat can you buzz us in?"

There was the sound of a door unlocking and Magnus and Alec entered her apartment building. "Mags," asked Alec confused.

"A horrendous nickname I can't seem to get rid of. Whatever you do, don't encourage them."  
Alec playfully punched his arm. "Aww Mags, what's wrong with a little fun?"

"Oh I'm all for fun, Ale_x_."

Alec twitched at the sound of the x where a c should so obviously be.

Magnus let out a deep laugh that shook his shoulders. "You should have seen your face. You looked so pissed."

"Of course I would be Magsy."

"Please stop! You're making it worse!"

"Whose making what worse," asked a female voice from down the hall.

"Cat," shouted Magnus and he rushed down the hall to give her a soul crushing hug.

"Calm down. Jesus, it's like you didn't even see me last week," she teased.

"Cat, I brought that guy I was telling you about," said Magnus as he gestured towards Alec.  
She let her eyes gaze up and down Alec. "I approve. Now come in, I have pizza."

Alec entered her apartment and was immediately struck with the sight of dozens of wigs in hairdresser dummy's heads. The rest of the apartment looked fairly normal, save for a few pairs of scrubs hanging over the side of a chair. "Sorry about the mess. They've been working me hard the last couple days," explained Catarina.

"You did finish it though right," asked Magnus.

Cat grinned and tousled Magnus's hair much to his chagrin. "Yes. You are my number one customer." She walked over to one of the wigs on the hairdresser dummy's and held it up. It was a long, silky looking black haired wig with bangs swept to the side. "_Voilá_! Are you satisfied now _Monsieur_?"

Magnus caught her in a side hug and smiled. "Yes, this is just perfect. Thanks Cat!"

"You're welcome. Why don't you and your boyfriend get some pizza and I'll grab some wine from the kitchen."

"We aren't dating," blurted out Alec.

She gave him a smirk. "Okay then. I'll be right back. If that status changes between now and when I come back I want to know."

Once she left the room Magnus turned to Alec. "I'm sorry; she's always been awkward like that."

"That's fine, but uh what's all this?"

Magnus looked up from the pizza he was eating. "What?"

Alec gestured to the wigs surrounding them.

"Oh. Cat makes wigs. Her number one customers are cancer patients and drag queens. I think you can tell which ones belong to which group."

Alec ran his hands between a rainbow piece. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

"Don't touch that," squealed Catarina as she came back in the room with the wine bottle.  
He quickly let his hands fall to his sides. "Sorry."

She smiled and patted his face. "It's fine. It's just that that wig is going to a very particular customer."

"Hey Catarina. Are you still coming over tomorrow," asked Magnus.

"Yeah, I'm off from the hospital. Does 2:00 sound good?"

Magnus beamed. "Yes, perfect."

Alec frowned. "I thought you made wigs?"

"Yeah, but my full time job is as a nurse at a hospital. I have to pay off student debt somehow," she explained with a shrug. "And Magnus I refuse to lick them this time. Last time I was tasting glue for twelve hours afterwards."

"Fine, but you know I hate licking envelopes," he said with a pout.

"What envelopes," asked Alec.

"The ones for my annual Halloween party. You are going right," asked Magnus.

"Sure," said Alec a bit unsure.

Magnus frowned. "Did Isabelle not tell you?"

"No."

Magnus shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I thought your sister had her priorities. We'll need to talk that over the next time we have a meeting." He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Sorry to cut this short Cat, but I need to practice for a show coming up. You know how it is."

She got up and hugged him. "I do. Hopefully I can come to this one."

He laughed. "See you soon."

"Of course." She moved over and hugged Alec. "You too." She leaned in and whispered into Alec's ear. "He likes you." She smiled as she pulled away leaving Alec confused.

The two grabbed their coats and hustled down the stairs. "I guess this is good bye," said Alec awkwardly.

"I planned on walking you home," said Magnus with a grin.

Alec nodded and the two walked silently back to Alec's apartment. As they walked up the steps Alec approached the door and rested a hand on the knob. Magnus leaned in and rested his arm against the door frame. "See you later?"

Alec's breath puffed out excitedly. "Yeah." 

**A/N: And there's the chapter for this month. And since it was late here is a hint about next chapter: **_**RHPS**_


	8. Hawkeye Doesn't Wear Feather Boas

**A/N: Hello? Is anyone still here? I am such a **_**bitch**_** for being behind this bad. If you're reading this thank you for sticking with it and I promise this long(ish) chapter is worth it. **

**Guest Reviews: **

**Poptart: It's an acronym that only very recently I was introduced to.**

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I adore Hozier: I've gotten to the point were I just put the whole album on a loop.**

**Guest (2): yeah, as you can tell I am terrible about posts….**

**Song: Sweet Transvestite- Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**Disclaimer: Cassie's **

Chapter 8: Hawkeye Doesn't Wear Feather Boas

Weeks flashed by, the leaves turned to oranges and reds and kids sat carved pumpkins out on window ledges. The air had a spiced appeal like the city had been coated in cinnamon and nutmeg.

And all of it was lost on Alec.

He didn't know what it was but he felt...off.

And it had nothing to do with the fact Magnus hadn't called him or texted him. Nope. None at all...maybe a little.

Magnus had been busy the last three weeks finishing his pièce de résistance and having private meetings with Isabelle and Clary.

To pass the time Alec took on more articles and begrudgingly let Jace practice at his apartment. Now three weeks later Alec missed Magnus and he had a headache from all of Jace's playing at two in the morning. Which was why when Max rushed up to him excited he didn't smile. "Alec!"  
"What is it," he asked with a bit of a sigh.

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

Max let out a small gasp. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Tomorrow's Halloween," exclaimed Max.

"Huh," said Alec as he continued to type up an article.

Max crossed his arms. "You didn't remember your promise."

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, what promise," asked Alec.

Max sat down by him with a plop. "Last year was supposed to be the last year I trick-or-treated, but then I got strep throat and you stayed home and watched scary movies-"

"And I promised you that next year I would go trick-or-treating."

Max beamed. "You remembered!"

Alec continued to type. "But I don't have a costume."

Max frowned. "I thought that's why you were here. Izzy said she had your costume."

Alec paused. "Really now? Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

Alec saved his article and raced up the stairs. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, why do you have a costume for me?!"

She smiled as he barged in and dropped the article of clothing she was holding into a bag. "Oh good you're here. I have everything ready right here to take home."

Alec looked at the bag. "I don't see why I need a costume to take Max trick-or-treating."

"Magnus's party," Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "or did you forget?"

"Well he hasn't exactly been keeping in touch," muttered Alec.

Isabelle gave him a devilish smile. "Oh don't worry. Tomorrow might change everything."

He took the bag and gave Isabelle a look. "Am I going to regret this?"

"Pish posh, it's fine."

-o-O-o-

Alec's fine and Isabelle's fine must have inhabited different planets. In fact, he would have not gone anywhere had it not been for Max's puppy dog eyes. Now here he was romping around New York wearing a tighter-than-he-would-of-liked agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. gear with a quiver strapped to his back and a bow in hand. He pulled his phone out and looked at the time. "Hey Max, I need to take you back home so I can go to this party Izzy's dragging me too."

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed up his glasses. "That sounds fair to me. Thanks for doing this with me."

Alec beamed and ruffled Max's hair. The teen stuck his tongue out and tried to fix his hair. "That's what big brothers are for."

They finished walking the last blocks to the Lightwood home and Max rushed up the steps. Alec chuckled. "What? Are you that excited to leave me?"

Max's eyes darted back and forth. "No, I just...have stuff to do."

"Like," asked Alec with a bemused grin.

"Washing the green off," he said gesturing to his body.

Alec put his hands on his hips. "Max, you're Dr. Bruce Banner. The only reason I told you to put green on your hands and part of your arm was so people could figure out your costume."

"It's itchy," he whined, scratching his face.

Alec smirked. "You didn't put any on your face. Whatever you're planning on doing, spill."

Max sighed and said in one breath.

"MomanddadareatagrownuppartyandyouandIzzyaregoingtoMagnus's,andthisonekidfromschoolisthrowingaparty,soIthoughtImightgo."

"Would you like to repeat that slower?"

"I was going to go to a party," mumbled Max.

"Why the rush then, or is Betty waiting for you there?"

Max blushed and looked down at his feet.

Alex smiled and hugged his little brother. "I was just teasing you. Go have fun and don't do anything crazy."

Max smiled. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You're the best," he exclaimed before running off.

Alec chuckled and started to walk in the other direction.

-o-O-o-

He heard the music before he even reached the building and now that he was inside the apartment it was blistering loud. The apartment was filled with people dancing and drinking and Alec tried desperately to find someone he knew.

"Alec!"

He turned around and saw a pig tailed blonde clad in black and red coming his way dragging a reluctant Joker behind. "Izzy?"

The blonde beamed. "Yep. Magnus helped me throw this all together. Isn't it great!"

"Yeah, sure, who are you again?"

She pouted. "I'm Harley Quinn, remember."

"And if you don't know who I am we are going to have a serious discussion about iconic comic book villains," said Simon.

"I know you're the Joker. I'm not that inept."

Isabelle leaned closer to Simon. "Anyway. Have you seen the others? They look amazing."

"I'm sure they do, have you seen Magnus?"

She shook her head. "Not since he was working on his makeup. Why don't you ask Jace or Clary. They might know."

Alec sighed. "Okay, see you later."

"Sure," she started to drag Simon away again. "C'mon, let's go paint the town red."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. Poor Simon, he'd do good to have his arm still attached by the end of the night. He started to look around again for Jace or Clary and ended up at a bar. "You want anything, sugar," asked the busty woman across the make shift bar.

"No thanks," mumbled Alec. He looked down the bar and just barely recognized a face. "Jace?"

The heavily made up face smiled and bounded over. "Alec! How do you like it? And may I introduce you to Sally here."

Alec looked over Jace's impressive Jack Skellington costume before glancing down at the shorter Sally he was chatting with.

"Clary?"

She blushed just a bit and gave Alec a tiny wave. "Hello, I didn't know you two know each other."

Jace laughed and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders. "Know each other? We're practically brothers. The bigger question is that if you know each other why haven't we've been introduced before."

"I've only met her once. She works with Magnus," explained Alec.

"Of course," replied Jace.

Alec cleared his throat. "Speaking of, have you seen him?"

Clary smiled. "He's finishing up his make up. He told me that if you showed up before he finished to just go into his room."

Alec blushed just a bit. "Oh, okay." He stumbled along the edges of the crowd until he happened upon a door he assumed was Magnus's bedroom door. He knocked lightly on it, but nobody came to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His back was to Alec and he was adjusting a fluffy brunette wig on his head. As Alec got closer he could hear the song he was singing under his breath.

"..._Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man_

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transylvania_"

"Magnus?"

Magnus turned around and smiled seductively at Alec. "_I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual_," he grabbed a feather boa off of his vanity and pulled Alec closer with it.

"_Transylvania_."

Alec cleared his throat. "Um, hello to you too?"

Magnus smiled. "Isabelle said you'd look good, but I didn't think you'd look this good. It was definitely worth the wait."

"Thank you?"

He released Alec from his feather boa grip and draped it around his shoulders. "So, what do you think of my costume?"

Alec had no idea who Magnus was. He had the wig on, a silvery, shiny laced up vest, black and silvery shiny accented underwear, fishnet tights and garters, fingerless gloves that matched the vest and Mary Jane heels. His face was powered and he had drawn on thick eyebrows with a dose of blue eyeshadow and ruby red lips. Alec bit his lip. "Um, who are you supposed to be?"  
Magnus's face turned to shock and he grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him out of his room and out to the party. "Hey everyone!" Several partiers looked towards Magnus and the music was turned down. He raised Alec's hand up and made sure everyone could see his own costume. "We've got ourselves a virgin!"

The crowd cheered and the atmosphere changed. "A what," asked Alec alarmed.

Magnus turned to him with a grin. "You've never watched Rocky Horror Picture Show, right?"

"No."

"That makes you a virgin to the show. Oh I have to be the person to take you to your first stage production of it. It's a date and you aren't allowed out of it."

Alec felt his heart fluttered and he grinned. "A date?"

Magnus looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, if you want to."

"Yes."

Magnus beamed. "Great. And to start your RHPS education I am Dr. Frank-N-Furter, star of the show."

"Played brilliantly by Tim Curry. Gotta give him respect," Jace said as he stumbled towards the two.

Alec shook his head. "Jace, have you been drinking?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "these pants are really long. Anyway, when I was doing one of my first plays we went around our group and said the one thespian thing we hadn't done yet. I said I had never seen Rocky Horror Picture Show. Next day I show up to practice and the whole damn cast put on the show from me."

"Was it any good," asked Magnus.

"It wasn't actually that bad. Two of my cast mates had already done the show before, so they helped put it all together."

Isabelle came stomping over and looked at Jace. "Where's Clary? I thought you were talking to her."

Jace looked around himself. "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's rude to leave a girl like that. Go find her." She gave him a bit of a shove into the crowd. She threw her hands up in the air. "Men!" She walked off leaving Magnus and Alec to themselves.

"You know, it's Halloween. A lot of theaters show midnight showings tonight. You want to go now?"

"What about the party," asked Alec.

"Screw the party. This is going to be a lot more fun."

Alec smiled. "Sure."

Magnus grinned and took Alec's hand. He dragged him down the hallway and the steps into the crisp night air. Alec beamed as he looked over and saw Magnus's breath puff out of his grinning mouth. "What is it," asked Alec.

"You really do make a good Hawkeye."

Alec smiled. "Well, after the movie I can tell you, you make a good Frank-N-Furter." The two walked down the sidewalk, subconsciously reaching out and holding hands.

**A/N: And sadly, no I'm still in the same boat as Alec when it comes to RHPS. **


	9. That Was Nothing Like Public Indecency

**A/N: Look! It's out on time! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who has stuck through with it this far. I kinda like this chapter, there's quite a bit of singing (so for those who hate lyrics run from the italics!), but most of the time it seems playful. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Guest Reviews: **

**Guest: Love me some Doctor Who. Geronimo!**

**Poptart: Pesky little thing mobile view review. Out of all these reviews, you're the first who has actually watched it. I haven't watched it yet (guilty), but I get the feeling it's going to be one of my favorites. **

**Guest (2): Aw thanks! I can't resist writing cute Malec! Glad you're loving it! **

**Song: Sugar Daddy from Hedwig and the Angry Inch**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare's **

Chapter 9: That Was Nothing Like Public Indecency

"_Find glory in a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame  
Find, one song, a song about love  
Glory, from the soul of a young man  
A young man, find the one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory, like a sunset  
One song to redeem this empty-"_

"Jace, really?"

Jace smiled sheepishly at Alec. "It's really catchy and I need to practice. Besides we have yet to get to_ La Vie Boheme_, just wait."

Alec sighed. "When are Will and Tessa coming back? I need to emotionally prepare myself for when you move back in."

"Actually they're thinking about living in London long term."

"Really?"

Jace strummed a few chords across the guitar in his lap. "Yeah, Will's gotten used to the fog and the rain and all that other stereotypical London shit again. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if they come back since Tessa adores it here and Will's totally whipped, but I think it's good for them to have this change of pace. Who knows, maybe he'll propose."

Alec snorted. "Will sucks at the kind of stuff. He's terrible at admitting his feelings. I have yet to figure out how they got together, or moved in together."

Jace leaned forward and looked over Alec's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Alec tried to hide his computer screen with his arm. "Work. Go away Jace."

He moved Alec's arm. "Really now? What does RuPaul's Drag Race have to do with work?"

Alec sighed and pushed himself away from his laptop. "I'm just trying to understand drag. For Magnus. And let me tell you it is a hell of a lot more intense than I thought. Jesus, it's a lot of makeup. And it matters, like really matters, where it all goes. I have no idea how he does it."

"Same way we all do anything: we love to do it. Since Will and Tessa aren't going to be in the States for Thanksgiving and my parents moved back to Wales is it alright if I crash your Thanksgiving?"

Alec closed the Internet window out. "I thought you already were. You have the last three years."

"You don't know, I might have changed my mind."

Alec placed his laptop on his desk and grabbed his camera and messenger bag. "Sure. I'm headed out. Try not to torture the neighbors with your singing."

Jace played a rift and glared at Alec. "Ha ha, funny."

Alec slipped on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "See you later."

Jace ignored him and began to play the electric guitar as Alec made his way out the door and down the hallway.

-o-O-o-

In the past weeks Alec had become a more frequent patron of Pandemonium and a few of the performers recognized him as well. He ordered his usual beer from the bar and swung around in his seat to watch the stage seeing Magnus already on stage.

"-_called the children of the Sun. And similar in shape and girth were the children of the Earth. They looked like two girls rolled up in one. And the children of the Moon looked like a fork shoved on a spoon. They were part Sun part Earth part daughter part son. Oooooo the origin of love_."

Alec took a swig of beer and watched as Magnus performed; not nearly as enthusiastically as he had when Alec first met him. He sat on a stool on the middle of the stage, crooning into the microphone, each hand around the microphone. In fact it surprised him that he was actually singing, no vocal track. His outfit was different than his previous ones: jean vest covered in painted graffiti, cutoff jean short shorts with white hand prints on his ass like someone had grabbed him, black fishnets trailing down to golden high heel boots. Platinum blonde locks trailed down his back and it was coiffed in the front in a vaguely Farah Fawcett-esque way. Ruby lips, long, thickly applied mascara lashes, blue eyeshadow shimmering around his eyes and thin brown eyebrows. Alec watched as his boyfriend (yes his boyfriend!) owned the stage, his passion and emotion coming off in waves. The song swelled and rose entrapping Alec in the melody.

"-_that's the origin of love. Ooo the origin of love_."

He was prepared to clap, but then the tempo picked up and a band swaggered on stage and Alec had to grin because he knew they had to be a part of the next set. When Alec looked closer he noticed they were all in drag. Magnus took the microphone off the stand and jumped off the stool and on top of it, scaring the hell out of Alec at the sight of his six foot boyfriend in six inch heels on top a three foot stool; head precariously close to hitting the ceiling, all he had to do was reach his arm up to graze it. The band played a quick lead in and the crowd cheered while Alec remained clueless.

"_I've got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly rolls_."

Magnus scanned the crowd and found Alec and beckoned at him seductively with his finger.

"_Hey Sugar Daddy. Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl_."

He gestured to his shorts and rolled his hips forward, causing Alec to blush.

"_I'll lay out fine china on the linen and polish up the chrome. If you got some sugar for me, sugar daddy bring it home! Black strap molasses, your my orange blossom honey bear_," he crooned with a pout.

"_Bring me Versace blue jeans, black designer underwear. Dress up like the disco dancing jet set in Milan and Rome. If you got some sugar for me, sugar daddy bring it home_!"

He jumped off the stool, kicking it to the side of the stage and he strutted back to the band and leaned against the lead guitarist.

"_Oh the thrill of control. Like the rush of rock and roll. It's the sweetest taste I know. Oh yeah, so come on sugar daddy bring it home_!"

Magnus jumped off the stage and ran towards Alec, the latter surprised and scared at the former's actions. Despite the fact he was on a barstool Magnus managed to balance his legs on the supports and gave him a wobbly lap dance. Magnus laughed. "It's like a car wash; I'm blooming!" Alec blushed and Magnus gave him a thick, glittery wink as the crowd cheered. The band continued to play and Magnus took Alec's face in both hands and kissed him good and hard, enough for Alec to be able to taste the makeup and sweat off of Magnus.

"Hey, we have to finish the set, M" shouted the guitarist on the stage.

Alec felt Magnus's nail polished fingers dig into his skin as he grabbed him and pulled him off the stage. "My sugar daddy's bringing it home," he shouted over the din of the crowd and music. The guitarist laughed and the rest of the band played Magnus off as he dragged Alec to his dressing room.

Alec was panting as Magnus closed the door behind them and pushed him against the vanity. "What was that?"

Magnus kissed him, smearing red lipstick over his face. "Car wash."

"Oh." Magnus continued to assault Alec's face with his red lips and Alec worked on taking off his clothes. As Magnus broke away to pull Alec's shirt over his head he said, muffled, "that's the closest I've ever gotten to public indecency."

Magnus dropped the shirt back over Alec's head and laughed. "Oh we have got to change that."

Alec kissed him on the nose and frowned. "You know I came to tell you something, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was."

"If it's the handprints; I did them."

"No, I remember. Do you want to come to Thanksgiving?"

"Like, your apartment?"

"No."

"Like your parents' house."

"Yes."

"I assume not like this," he said as he gestured to his body.

Alec looked him up and down. "Yeah, one hurdle at a time."

Magnus let go of Alec and walked behind the Chinese screen. "You are too good for me."

Alec sat on the vanity and smiled. "If you hurry we can go to Taki's."

"You are really too good for me."

Alec grinned and turned around to turn the vanity lights on. The mirror lit up and Alec groaned and he saw the vibrant, sparkly, red lipstick from Magnus all over his face and throat. "I thought that I'd never have to deal with this since I would be dating guys."

Magnus popped his head out from above the curtain and laughed at Alec's annoyed look. Alec only grumbled with a smile and grabbed some makeup wipes.


	10. It's for the Pie, Not Alec

**A/N: It's that time of month again! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so awesome for staying for so long. **

**Pop tart: Aw thanks**

**Disclaimer: Cassie's **

**Song: Budapest by George Ezra (because apparently this song on a loop made this chapter happen)**

Chapter 10: It's for the Pie, Not Alec

Alec blearily opened his eyes as he heard his phone blaring and he fumbled for it on his nightstand. "Hello?"

"Oh good you're up," said Isabelle way to perky for the early morning wake up.

"Iz-"

"Can you run by the store and get whipped cream?"

Alec groaned. "Can't you or Mom or Dad-"

She sighed, cutting him off. "Unfortunately no. Mom's working on the turkey. Dad took Max to go get flowers for the table since Mom forgot to get them yesterday. Jace and I-

"Hi Alec," interrupted Jace.

"Are working on the side dishes. Can you pretty please?" He could practically hear her puppy dog eyes and pout.

Alec caved. "Fine, you owe me."

"Thank you Alec," said Isabelle before hanging up.

He looked at the time and groaned when he saw it was only 7:05. He pulled Magnus up on his contacts and called him. "Morning."

Magnus yawned. "More like too damn early. I thought we weren't leaving until later? Am I late?"

Alec held the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "No, Izzy needs me to pick up whipped cream. Can you meet me here?"

"Sure, be there in fifteen."

Alec rolled over in his bed before pulling himself out from under the covers and trudging to the kitchen to start coffee. He went back to his room to pull on a sweater Magnus had gotten him after he had a discussion one day with Isabelle about his closet, and a pair of jeans that didn't have any holes. By the time he was back in the kitchen the coffee was done and he was feeling slightly more awake. He poured himself a cup, heaped sugar into it, and stirred, faintly hearing the grainy sugar scraping the bottom.

When he heard the buzzer go off and the distinct way Magnus said "Alec?" he smiled and walked over to buzz Magnus in. Not long after he was knocking on the door and Alec let his boyfriend inside. He tilted his head to the side. "What's with the wine?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "Trying to make a good impression? I told Cat it would be too much."

Alec grabbed his coat and scarf and kissed Magnus on the cheek. "No it's not; it's sweet. You ready to go?"

Magnus smiled and opened the door. "As ready as I'll ever be."

-o-O-o-

"Magnus! Alec didn't tell me you were coming," squealed Isabelle as she ran up to him and gave her mentor a hug.

He chuckled. "Nice to see you again Iz. By the way can you come by next Thursday? There's some paperwork we need to go over."

"That's fine." She turned towards Alec, hands on her hips. "You did at least tell Mom and Dad?"

Alec hung his coat and scarf up on a hook. "Yeah, I don't know if they have made the connection that my Magnus is your Magnus."

"Jace put me down! Stop it or else," shouted Max as Jace came in holding the teen upside down.

"Or what? You totally deserve it. This is your punishment," he said.

Max's face started to turn red as he tried to keep his glasses on and his shirt from falling down. "Alec, help me!"

Alec laughed and grabbed Max's arms. "Give him up Jace."

"Never," he said over dramatically.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and tickled Jace's sides and the blonde started laughing and dropped the legs of the bespectacled teen, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"What did you do to him anyway," asked Alec.

"The bastard brought in a duck," gasped Jace as Isabelle continued her tickling assault. "Izzy, stop!"

"How did you get a duck," asked Magnus.

Max readjusted his glasses. "Are you the Magnus Alec keeps talking about and texting and-".

Alec cut him off by covering Max's mouth with his hand. "Yes Max." Max licked his hand and Alec recoiled his hand back and wiped it on Max's arm. "_Gross_, don't lick people."

Magnus looked at him with a shit eating grin. "You didn't care when I was-"

"Don't say a word," Alec said with a blush creeping onto his face.

Isabelle stood up and left Jace gasping for air on the floor. "Did you bring the whipped cream?"

Magnus held a plastic bag up. "Yep."

"Great! Alec go with him to put it in the kitchen. Mom and Dad are in there."

Alec grabbed Magnus's hand (not with the one that was licked). "Ready?"

Magnus gestured with the plastic bag to the three in front of him. "I've already encountered these guys. Can't be any worse?"

"Hey," objected Jace as he got up off the floor.

The couple laughed as Alec led Magnus to the kitchen where Mayrse was basting a turkey and Robert was talking with her. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad. Guys this is my boyfriend Magnus."

Magnus gave a small wave and placed the bag with whipped cream and the bottle of wine on the counter. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. I hope I'm not intruding."

Mayrse smiled and hugged him. "Nonsense and please call me Mayrse."

Robert stared at Magnus, making both boys uncomfortable, but he nodded and stuck out his hand. "You can call me Robert. What do you do for a living?"

Magnus and Alec both visibly relaxed. "I do design. I'm actually working right now with Isabelle for one of her college classes."

Mayrse's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, I thought you seemed a bit familiar. Isabelle has told me quite a bit about you," she looked at Alec, "I can't say much for your boyfriend."

"Mom," said Alec, a trace of a whine to it.

"All right. Why don't you go join the others in the living room? Your father and I have everything taken care of in here," said Mayrse shooing them away with her hand.

Once they left the kitchen Magnus let to a sigh of relief. "Was that the worst of it? Did I pass?"  
Alec laughed. "Yes, you did fine. Just be glad you've met everyone."

"Not everyone," said Jace as the couple into the living room. "Not Will and Tessa."

"Or Cecily," added Isabelle.

Jace made a face. "That's okay with me. She has terrible taste in men."

"But I like Cousin Gabriel," objected Max.

"Oh yeah he was great until he starting dating my sister. Now he's just a big, slimy-"

"Ahem," coughed Alec and he angled his head towards Max.

Jace grinned. "Oh come on, give me some credit. I was going to say worm. Besides, he's probably heard worst at school."

"He is right," pointed out Max.

"So Jace isn't your brother," asked Magnus.

"No, but my parents were friends with their parents, so we hung out a lot," explained Alec.

"Will's my older brother and Cecily's my younger sister," explained Jace.

"Cecily's off in France with Gabriel," explained Isabelle.

"Which I refuse to acknowledge," said Jace.

"What the hell did Gabriel ever do to piss you and Will off so bad," asked Alec.

"My sister," declared Jace.

Isabelle, Alec and Max groaned. "Why would you tell us," screeched Isabelle.

"He's our cousin. I don't want to imagine him all," Max haphazardly slapped his hands together, "with Cecily."

Jace cover his eyes. "Why did you even do that?"

"Why did you even have to bring it up to begin with?"

Mayrse stuck her head in the living room. "Lunch is ready."

-o-O-o-

Alec snuggled against his boyfriend as they sat on the couch eating pie. "Your Mom really knows how to cook."

Jace lounged back in a reclining chair. "That she does. How do you even have more room for pie?"

Magnus already had the spoon in his mouth and quickly swallowed. "I always make room for pumpkin pie."

Alec swiped his finger through the whipped cream on Magnus's slice and licked it off his finger. Magnus moved his pie away from Alec. "My pie."

Alec laughed. "I thought it was good."

Magnus grinned wickedly and scooped some whipped cream on his fingers and slathered it on Alec's face.

"What are you doing," asked Alec.

Magnus leaned forward and licked the cream off of Alec, causing the blue eyed man to blush.  
"Magnus, that's for the pie, not Alec," moaned Isabelle as she wallowed in her own food coma.

"I disagree," he replied.

"Well I'm putting an end to it," said Alec as he wiped the rest of it off his face.

"Spoilsport," Magnus replied with a pout.

Alec rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	11. Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

**A/N: When I wrote this chapter it was the dead of summer in the Midwest. Now I'm bundled up under three blankets. Thanks to those are still around and I hope this update doesn't disappoint!**

**Guest Review: **

**Poptart: Aww thanks. It's as fluffy as whipped cream :)**

**Song: Santa Baby**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare's as always**

Chapter 11: Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

The first snowflakes of December fell from the sky as Alec walked towards Isabelle's apartment. Hands shoved in his pockets he stuck his tongue out and caught a flake which melted quickly on the warm surface. He smelt pine and cinnamon and baked delicacies soon to be eaten. He was forever grateful to Isabelle for having an apartment close to his, but the freezing weather made the trip seem longer. All Alec could do was pull his hat down father on his head and walk faster.

It was with relief when he walked up the steps to her apartment's doors and he pressed the buzzer. "Hey Iz!"

"Alec, come on up," she replied cheerfully.

He opened the door and the warm air from inside the apartment embraced him and he let out a sigh. Icy cold water from melted snow dripped from his coat, scarf, hat and mittens into the floor and down his neck as he walked up the few flights of stairs to her door. He didn't even get a chance to knock when the door was flung open by Isabelle. "Hi Alec!"

He walked inside with a smile. "Hi Izzy, ready to go shopping?"

She grinned bashfully.

"What?"

"There might be a slight change of plans."

"Hello Alec!"

He looked to his left where Isabelle's small living room was situated, now packed with Jace, Simon and Clary. "What are you all doing here?"

"I was here first," started Simon.

"Will and Tessa's was lonely," declared Jace with a shrug.

"Magnus is working on something he refuses to disclose to me," finished Clary.

"It doesn't mean we can't go shopping," said Alec.

Isabelle sat down by Simon. "Yeah, but my decorations aren't up yet and..."

Alec grinned. "Isabelle."

"C'mon the others already said they'd help."

He looked around the room and noticed the cardboard boxes labeled 'X-MAS' and a small little tree in the corner. "Why not?"

The others jumped off the couch and Isabelle gave her brother a hug. "I promise we'll go shopping later."

"That's fine. I just need some advice in what to get Magnus."

"It depends, do you want to make it," asked Clary.

Alec opened a box and dust flew out. "I don't know."

"Do you know some of his favorite things," asked Simon as he turned Isabelle's iPod and it began to play Christmas classics.

"Sorta," Alec said bashfully. "We haven't really talked about stuff like that. I've only known him for four months and have been dating him for almost two. A lot of time I just go over to his apartment and we both work. I guess all I really know about him is that he went to college in London and he has a cat named Chairman Meow."

"Alec I've worked with him for years and I don't really know him either," Clary said with a shrug, "it's just so distracting being around him I'm never really focused to ask questions."

Jace pulled sparkling tinsel garland from a box. "You've only been dating for a little over a month. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself; you'll do fine."

Alec pulled some ornaments out of the box. "Please tell me I'm not over thinking this."

"You are," they all replied.

"Me and Clary aren't getting each other presents, we've only been dating for five weeks," explained Jace.

Clary leaned up and kissed him. "And I like that."

Isabelle pulled out a stocking for herself and one for Simon. "See Simon didn't have a stocking here last year. This year we both decided to hang stockings at each other's places. Baby steps."

"But not actual baby steps," added Simon.

"Are you guys coming over to our parents' house for Christmas dinner," asked Alec.

Clary put a few ornaments up. "Yeah. Jace is going to come to my parents on Christmas Eve. Luke and my mom are pretty relaxed."

"And we're both decided not to fight the holiday crowds to fly to Wales to celebrate with my parents," added Jace.

"Jewish, so Izzy said she's going to come on the last day of Hanukah and then I'll be swinging by for Christmas," said Simon.

Isabelle's phone went off and she grabbed it off the counter. "Hello?"

She smiled. "Magnus! How are you….Yeah, come right over." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "Magnus is on his way here. He happened to be in the area and he wanted to know if he could drop by."

"How close," asked Clary.

Isabelle's buzzer went off and she buzzed them in. "That close."

The door opened and a smiling, snow covered Magnus came inside. "Hey Iz, oh I didn't know everyone else was here."

Alec grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "Nice to see you."

"I actually wasn't expecting to see you all, but I have some great news. My new fall/winter line is going to get a nod at a fashion show for the New Year," announced Magnus.

"That's amazing," squealed Isabelle.

Magnus grinned. "You wanna model for it? I know you've said you wanted to."

Isabelle screamed and hugged Magnus, the others laughed and cheered. "Yes, yes, yes! Best Christmas present! Sorry, Simon!"

"It's okay. I know this will help launch your career," said Simon with a smile.

Jace snuck off to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of champagne and six flutes. "I don't know what you were saving this for Izzy, but I'll replace it. This calls for celebration!"

He passed around flutes and Clary filled them. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus. "To my boyfriend and my little sister. You both deserve this."

"Cheers!"

Magnus took a quick sip. "I also forgot, on the twenty-first the club is doing a Christmas show. You guys can come."

Clary hugged Magnus. "I'll definitely drop by. It's been to long since I've seen you on the stage."

Simon pushed his glasses up a bit as Isabelle's enthusiasm had knocked them down. "Iz has told me you're pretty good."

"He is," she insisted.

"Hey, I thought we were decorating," said Alec as he held up the small star to put on the top.

"We were, you want to join Magnus," asked Jace.

He beamed. "Of course." He walked up behind Alec and kissed him on the neck, Alec smiling.

-o-O-o-

"Wow, they did an amazing job on the decor," said Jace as he took off his scarf and coat and draped it across his chair.

Pandemonium had been transformed, covered in sparkly tinsel garland, earthy pine boughs, and snowflakes and ornaments hung from the ceiling. The stage was surrounded with candles of varying sizes, making Alec wonder if that was to code, the red curtain giving it a more festive appeal.

"Welcome to Pandemonium and Happy Holidays! Thank you for coming to our little Christmas show and we hope you enjoy. Now put your hands together as our very own Magnificent Miss M takes the stage!"

Magnus came on the stage and Clary and Isabelle whistled and cheered. Alec laughed as he threw them back a wink before the music began. "_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;_

_Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._"

Alec leaned back in his chair and looked at the crowded table he sat at. Isabelle was cuddled into Simon, every now and then the couple would exchange chaste kisses. Clary and Jace sat close to each other, holding hands and drinking egg nog. He looked up at Magnus as he performed, doing fabulous as always, and smiled. Never had Alec felt so content and happy.

-o-O-o-

"Merry Christmas," said Alec as he opened the door to his parents' house.

Magnus gave him a quick kiss and stepped inside. "Merry Christmas Sweet Pea."

Alec grabbed Magnus's coat and put it on a hook. He walked over to a small table that sat by the door and pulled the door open. He reached in and pulled out a rectangular package wrapped in dark green paper with a silver bow on top. "I know we haven't been dating too long, but I still wanted to get you something."

Magnus grinned and pulled a small package wrapped in blue paper from his pocket. "Great minds and all that jazz." He looked at Alec and smiled bashfully. "How do you want to do this?"

"We can open them at the same time," suggested Alec. They both exchanged gifts and held them a bit uneasily. "Okay on the count of three we open. 1...2...3." Alec tore the paper off the package and lifted the lid to reveal a small key. He looked at confused before looking up at Magnus.

"When did you take this," asked Magnus. Alec smiled and looked down at the photo he had taken of Magnus. It was after one of his sets and his makeup was starting to run and mix since he had sweated under the stage lights. A smile was still on his face and the light hit him just right.

"I don't remember, but it's my favorite picture I've taken of you." Alec pulled the key out and held it up. "What's this?"

"The key to my heart."

Alec smirked. "Is it really?"

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders. "No it's to my apartment."

Alec gripped the key tight. "Magnus-"

"I know I may be rushing things, but I wanted to know you always have an open invitation to come over. I thought this would be the best way to tell you."

"Thank you." Alec smiled and pulled Magnus closer. "Look up." Magnus tilted his head and laughed when he saw the small sprig of mistletoe. Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus, a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
